Textual contents may be digitally contained in a document stored in an electronic database. In general, when a user needs to retrieve the textual data in a document stored in a large database, the user will need to locate the specific document from multiple documents within the one or more databases.
Locating or searching specific documents or articles may involve matching a search query with the information stored within the documents. However, it may be difficult to locate some of the stored documents if the search query is not accurately formulated in some occasions, which may cause the searching process to become time consuming and inefficient.